


A merced de la Luna

by GammaVaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 bros chilling in the Shrieking Shack one feet apart cause they are gay, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius bisaster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaVaire/pseuds/GammaVaire
Summary: ¿Qué hacen dos estudiantes de Hogwarts corriendo por los terrenos del castillo mientras cae el sol? ¿Y por qué uno de ellos teme a la noche y a la seguridad de su amigo? Si no hay nada peligroso en la escuela.... al menos nada más peligroso que uno mismo.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A merced de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos abracetes y agradecimientos a las bellas Neus y Lucía por beteármelo <3

Mientras el anochecer se cierne sobre el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y el cielo se tiñe de tonos violáceos como las acuarelas en un lienzo, la calma empieza a cubrir el paisaje escocés. Tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, el ajetreo de la mañana ha dado paso al silencio de la noche, solo roto por el canto del viento.  
Por eso y por los pasos veloces de dos jóvenes de quince años por los terrenos del castillo.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos en un silencio cargado de respeto y tensión, nos detenemos delante de un claro donde descansa un árbol. Aún a pesar de ser joven, su tronco retorcido y sus ramas gruesas que apuntan en todas direcciones transmiten la sensación de que ha nacido para un propósito, y que va a cumplirlo sin ningún tipo de reparo.   
Cuando el sauce capta nuestra presencia estira sus múltiples brazos hacia el cielo, haciendo sonar la corteza seca como los nudillos de alguien que se prepara para pelear.   
Mi acompañante, de pelo largo y ojos grises, centra su vista en un agujero que asoma por debajo de las raíces del árbol, perdiéndose en la penumbra. Con un arrebato de seguridad, corre para adentrarse en el hueco.

—¡¡Quieto!!— mi grito le hace detenerse de improvisto. 

Cuando alza la vista, sé que desearía no haber tomado la decisión de avanzar.   
Una rama del grosor de una pierna se mueve a una velocidad alarmante en su dirección, dispuesta a arremeter contra él como si fuera un boxeador haciendo un gancho. Con unos reflejos de los que me siento orgulloso, acorto la distancia que nos separa en dos zancadas y tiro de él hacia atrás, sacándolo del rango de ataque del sauce.   
Nos quedamos varios segundos en esa posición, yo sujetándole el cuerpo con mis brazos y él aferrándose a ellos como si fueran un salvavidas. Puedo sentir sus pulsaciones aceleradas rebotar por todo su cuerpo con mi mano izquierda, apoyada en su pecho.

— ¿Quieres tener más cuidado? Si te acercas mucho, te dejará como a una mosca aplastada contra un cristal.

— Ya me he dado cuenta, ya. — Observa al árbol varios segundos más y se separa de mi agarre, dejándome con los brazos colgando en el aire— ¿Entonces cómo se supone que vamos a pasar por ahí debajo?— señala con la cabeza al pasadizo del sauce.

Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, saco mi varita de la manga y apunto hacia el tronco de nuestro estoico enemigo. Con un movimiento de muñeca y pronunciando las palabras adecuadas, el hechizo Inmobilus surge efecto y detiene el movimiento del árbol, haciéndolo parecer más dormido que hechizado.

— Así. ¿Te parece, Sirius?— Su risa y su mirada divertida alumbran el ambiente y me llenan por dentro como un rayo de luz.

— ¿Qué dirá McGonagall cuando se entere de que has usado la magia fuera de la escuela? Eres peor alumno de lo que creía, Remus— Responde más animado.

Con su seguridad recuperada y conmigo por detrás, se acerca al túnel secreto del sauce boxeador, y, tras hacerle una peineta y mirarme de reojo, se adentra en la penumbra y desaparece de mi vista. Antes de hacer lo mismo, miro al cielo, cada vez más entrado en la noche, y respiro varias veces para calmarme. Luego sigo sus pasos y me pierdo en la oscuridad.  
Tras caminar por un pasillo empenumbrado y subir por unas escaleras talladas en piedra, saco mi cuerpo por el hueco de una trampilla y me sacudo la ropa de polvo y hojas, ya de pie en medio de una habitación con poca (por no decir nula) iluminación.

— Con que esto es la casa de los gritos, ¿eh? Me la imaginaba más… escalofriante y tenebrosa— comenta Sirius mientras su mirada y sus pies se mueven por todo los rincones de la habitación.

— ¿No es lo suficientemente sombría para ti? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sangre en las paredes?

— Soy un Black. Nada es más sombrío que mi árbol genealógico — A medida que habla, sus ojos se fijan en los arañazos de las paredes, demasiado grandes como para haberlos hecho un animal.— Las paredes están bien así… — Aparta la mirada, consternado, y se acerca a la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos.— ¿Por qué se llama así? La casa, digo.

— Nadie ha dicho que la transformación sea una caricia suave en la mejilla. He oído leyendas en Hogsmeade para rato, cada una más enrevesada que la anterior.

— Entiendo… Al menos eso mantiene a la gente alejada de aquí.— Comenta ensimismado mirando por la ventana rota.

Con pesadez me siento en el sofá y una nube de polvo se forma a mi alrededor, bailando lentamente en el aire. Al mirar a Sirius, a primera vista soy incapaz de distinguir sus rasgos, demasiados sumidos en la oscuridad como para poder verlos con claridad. Es como si las sombras pretendieran arrastrarle poco a poco hasta su reino, deformando su ser y convirtiéndolo en alguien que no es. En alguien que no quiere ser.  
Me froto los ojos con cansancio, fruto de la duermevela que me acosa por las noches y me plaga los sueños de pesadillas. 

Cuando mi vista ya se ha acostumbrado a la penumbra, advierto que Sirius me mira de reojo con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Seguido de un suspiro se revuelve el pelo con las manos, dándole un aspecto más natural del que tiene cuando (raramente) se lo peina. Con una mirada pensativa se muerde el labio, como cuando sopesaba con el resto de los Merodeadores qué jugarreta es la siguiente que haremos. A pesar de ello, esta versión tan dispar del Sirius que conozco, el que se reía con James en la biblioteca y me pedía los deberes en el último momento, me incomoda. Me recuerda que mi condición le preocupa, y que no confía en mí lo suficiente como para que venga solo a la Casa de los Gritos.  
Seguro que cuando Fenrir me mordió como venganza hacia mi padre, no pensó que me provocaría más dolor del que sufro todas las noches de luna llena.

— Para la próxima, a ver si me acuerdo y traigo el juego de Gobstones para pasar el rato. Aunque pensándolo mejor, puedo volver ya y cogerlo…— Comenta mientras mira la trampilla por la que hemos entrado a la casa.

— ¡Pues claro que no! Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Si viene algún profesor y te ve… 

— Si viene algún profesor, tu amigo Black que además de un gran amigo es un mago, agitará su varita y desaparecerá de aquí como si nunca hubiese estado.

— Sirius, no te tomes los hechizos a la ligera. Podría salir algo mal, como que te salga un rabo de perro como a Snape.

— ¡Eh! Snape se lo merecía. Fue un alivio saber que puede poner otra cara diferente de la de limón. Además, sería un hombre-animal y me tendría que llamar Sirius Lupin — su comentario me hace reír, y son pocos los segundos en los que tardo en contagiarle mi risa a Sirius — Lo digo en serio, ¡Mira!— Exclama antes de empujarme.

Caigo con la espalda en el sofá y con Sirius encima de mí. Actuando como un perro, mueve su cabeza en todas direcciones, y su pelo me hace estornudar y reír. Como respuesta, con una mano le sujeto del cuello de su túnica y con la otra le hago cosquillas mientras se retuerce para todos los lados entre risas.  
Este es el Sirius al que conozco y quiero. No al intento de alumno aplicado y serio que pretende ser para que no le vean con los mismos ojos con los que todos miran a su familia.  
Bajo toda esa capa de inseguridades y expectativas mal colocadas sobre sus hombros, un chico llora y patalea en silencio. Si se abrió así conmigo, es porque confía en mí. Yo en cambio confío en poder llevarle a la luz y que no necesite usar una máscara para aparentar ser feliz.  
Tras un rato, cuando lloramos tanto de la risa que nos cuesta hablar, paramos y recobramos el aire tumbados hombro con hombro en el sofá . Su pelo se me mete en los ojos, y eso nos vuelve a provocar la risa, ahora más suave que antes. 

— ¿Entonces “mi amigo Black”? Creía que no te gustaba tu apellido.

— No es el apellido en sí, sino... todo lo que implica. Cuando consiga que la gente vea más allá de mi apellido, lo usaré con el orgullo que merece. Pero me gusta cómo suena cuando lo dices tú. — Murmura con la mirada perdida en el techo.

— Entonces te llamaré sólo por tu apellido. ¿Te parece?- una sonrisa cansada se forma en mi cara llena de cicatrices

— Me parece que Sirius es un nombre bastante bonito y que merece ser usado. — Su cara de soberbia mal fingida me hace reír animadamente. 

Después de eso, nos quedamos hablando sobre nuestro día a día y otros temas intrascendentes hasta que no somos capaces ni de vernos las caras. Para remediarlo, Sirius saca su varita y usa Accio para acercar el candelabro de la repisa a sus manos. Con un resoplido, se levanta del sofá y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un candil y no hay velas? Vaya sitio al que te ha mandado Dumbledore. — Haciendo un movimiento de varita, ilumina su punta con Lumos y se aleja por el cuarto mientras busca por todos lados algo que se pueda usar y no se desintegre al contacto, como el libro que coge de una estantería y se desarma en sus manos.  
Tras un rato de búsqueda sin resultado, escucho un suspiro y veo la luz azulada de su varita acercarse desde la otra esquina de la habitación, más parecida a un patronus a medio realizar que un hechizo de iluminación.

— ¿Qué te parece si después vamos a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade?— La voz de Sirius corta el silencio que se había instalado entre estas cuatro paredes.

— No sé yo… después de la transformación estoy cansado durante varios días hasta recuperarme del todo. Además, te recuerdo que tienes clase. 

Ante mi negativa, Sirius se acuclilla enfrente de mí.

— ¿Y? Eres mi amigo. Prefiero estar a tu lado cuando despiertes que en Encantamientos muriéndome del asco.

— Prefiero hacerlo solo, en serio. Si por alguna razón te hiciera daño, yo…— El suave contacto de su palma contra mi mejilla me corta y hace que levante mi mirada, antes puesta en mis manos delgadas y llenas de cicatrices.

Sus ojos del color del humo me miran fijamente con una seriedad impropia de él. Más adulta. Si me adentro más en el gris de sus iris y en sus pupilas negras, distingo el miedo. Un miedo que le carcome por dentro, y del que está intentando salir a flote a pesar de que le tire constantemente de las piernas para volver a hundirlo.   
No quiero saber qué es lo que él verá en los míos. Seguro que a un niño demasiado pequeño intentando hacerse pasar por adulto. Un disfraz de retales cosido con las expectativas que siempre le han ido poniendo a la espalda como piedras. Un chico asustado del mundo como un cachorrillo indefenso. 

Si yo no soy capaz de saber qué hay dentro de mí, ¿lo será él?

Con una suavidad que nunca había visto en Sirius, me acaricia la cara con el pulgar, trazando un recorrido de idas y vueltas en la cicatriz que corta mi rostro en diagonal. Cortesía de las garras de Fenrir.

— Remus. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Serías capaz de enfrentarte a… lo que sea que despierta en ti las noches de luna llena con tal de protegerme de ese lobo. Además, que no sea un buen mago no significa que no sepa defenderme. — Una sonrisa aparece en su cara durante varios segundos antes de volver a desaparecer.— Confío en ti más que en nadie. Más que en James. No tienes que pasar por esto sólo.

— Sí. Es por eso que me da miedo. No sabes qué es sufrir estas transformaciones. El dolor… el sentir que olvidas quién eres. Que lo único que sabes es que quieres matar y matar. Eres lo mas preciado que tengo, Sirius. Si te perdiese a ti también… — Mi respiración comienza a acelerar. Me pica la nariz y tengo que pestañear varias veces para retener mis lágrimas- Si no puedo controlarme como un humano, ¿cómo lo haré siendo un monstruo?— Pregunto en un susurro con la voz rota.

Canuto aprieta los labios, y el contacto cálido de su mano abandona mi cara, dejándome la mejilla templada con su recuerdo. Con fuerza me rodea con sus brazos, como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Tras unos segundos de duda, respondo a su abrazo con desesperación, aferrándome a su espalda con ambas manos. Y me rompo. Me rompo en sus brazos como pocas veces he hecho. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos de dos en dos y mojan el hombro de su túnica allí donde caen.  
Siento que las paredes de esta horrible cárcel se estrechan a toda velocidad y que me van a aplastar de un momento a otro. No merezco esto. No merezco todo este dolor que me aprieta el alma y no me deja respirar. Merezco dormir sin despertarme cada media hora entre sudores fríos por una pesadilla donde mataba a todo el mundo con mis garras. Merezco vivir sin que las personas a mi alrededor me teman y se alejen de mí. Merezco ser feliz.

Soy un monstruo. Soy un monstruo. Soy un monstruo.

Con lentitud, alejo mi cabeza de su hombro y la apoyo en su pecho mientras sigo llorando sin control. Sirius aleja una mano de mi espalda y la coloca en mi pelo, acariciándolo suavemente mientras me dice: “No eres una mala persona, Remus Lupin. Y no me alejaré de ti hasta que se te grabe en esa cabeza tuya. Ahora llora. Suéltalo todo.”

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasamos así. Yo desahogándome como solo lo he hecho en completa soledad y él haciendo más de lo que nunca nadie había hecho, quedarse a mi lado.  
Mis lágrimas son ácidas, amargas, cargadas de tristeza, ira, miedo, dolor, y miles de sentimientos que se sienten pero que no tienen nombre.  
Sigo así durante un buen rato, descargando todo lo que siento junto a Sirius y sintiendo su pulso tranquilo acompasar poco a poco al mío, cada vez menos acelerado.  
A pesar de que no me quedan más lágrimas que soltar, permanecemos en silencio unos minutos más. No sé en qué momento su mano se ha apoyado sobre la mía, pero ninguno de los dos hacemos ningún gesto de disconformidad ante ello. Durante esa extraña calma después de la tormenta vuelven a mi mente varios recuerdos de James, Sirius y Peter junto a mí en Hogwarts.  
Cuando James y yo hacíamos jugarretas en la clase de Silvanus Kettleburn de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas molestando a las hadas. Cuando los tres salíamos en defensa del pobre Peter cuando alguna pandilla de alumnos de Slytherin se reía de él. Cuando en la clase de encantamientos Sirius se anuda el pelo en una coleta mal echa para poder concentrarse mejor y yo le miro de reojo sabiendo que no funciona para nada, pero como eso me permite verle la cara sin tanto mechón suelto, no le digo nada.  
Soy feliz. Con ellos tres soy yo, y soy feliz.

Y entonces llega el dolor.

— ¡Arg!

Un fuerte tirón en el pecho me devuelve a la realidad. Mi cabeza retumba con la fuerza de una estampida de animales. Me martillean las sienes y tengo que morderme la lengua para no soltar un grito de dolor. Sirius da un respingo alertado y me incorpora sujetándome de los hombros. Por un momento se me nubla la vista, y cuando vuelve a la normalidad, siento todos mis sentidos más vivos. Más propios de un animal que de una persona.

— ¡Remus! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué pasa?

— Qué…— Me cuesta articular las palabras— ¿Qué hora es?

— La hora… la hora... — Repite esas palabras en bucle mientras se dirige corriendo hacia la ventana. Cuando aparta la cortina raída de un manotazo, la luz de la luna comienza a bañar el paisaje nevado de Hogsmeade con un brillo azulenco que resultaría muy bello si no fuera por nuestras circunstancias.

Al intentarme levantar, mis rodillas ceden ante mi peso, haciendo que choquen contra la madera raída. No sabría decir si el quejido que suena es mío o del golpe contra el suelo. Me retuerzo con las manos en la cabeza, y, al advertir mi estado, Sirius vuelve corriendo y se apoya a mi lado para tumbarme boca arriba. Las venas de mi cuello palpitan sin control, haciendo circular la sangre de mi cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante.

— ¿¡Remus!? ¡Respóndeme, Remus!— Sus gritos retumban en mis oídos, más sensibles por la proximidad de la transformación.

— Ya es la hora… vete de aquí, Sirius. Antes de que sea tarde.

— No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Remus.

— ¡VETE!- Mi grito se mezcla con un gruñido animal que muestra mis dientes contraídos en una mueca de dolor y rabia.- Por favor Sirius… vete— Un sollozo escapa de mis labios.

— Volveré, Remus. Te lo juro.— Susurra, aunque mis oídos lo escuchan perfectamente

Lo último que veo antes de perder el sentido es la sombra de Sirius desaparecer por la trampilla. No sabría decir si se vuelve a mirarme antes de descender o es una invención más de mi mente. Cuando escucho la voz de mi amigo exclamar el hechizo Fermaportus, respiro con tranquilidad y me rindo ante el lobo de mi interior que intenta salir desesperadamente con la luz de la luna.   
Mi aullido, o mejor dicho, su aullido, suena como las trompetas ante la llegada de un monarca. Solo que en este caso, la reina se alza sobre el cielo, brillante como nunca, y con la convicción regia de quien tiene todo el poder al alcance de sus manos. El poder sobre un súbdito que se retuerce en el suelo bajo el abrazo mortífero de la Luna

El resto de la noche lo paso en el túnel oscuro y frío entre el sauce agresivo y cabreado y la Casa de los Gritos del siglo -3 a.c. Me tapo los oídos para acallar los gritos de Remus, que se mezclan con los aullidos del lobo. A pesar de ello, se me cuelan entre los dedos de las manos y me martillean la cabeza, provocando tal impotencia en mí que sólo soy capaz de llorar.  
Cuando varios rayos de sol comienzan a colarse por entre las raíces del sauce, me levanto con pesadumbre y regreso a la trampilla. A través de ella, escucho los sonidos lastimeros de mi amigo, cansado y dolido después de esta noche de dura lucha interna. Sujetando con fuerza mi varita, ejecuto el hechizo Alohomora, y el “clac” del cerrojo me indica que lo he hecho bien. Tras un segundo de duda en el que me preparo para lo que sea que haya ahí dentro, abro la trampilla y me vuelvo a meter en la cárcel de Remus.  
Cuando me incorporo sobre el conocido suelo de la habitación, miro hacia todos los lados en busca de mi amigo. El crujido de las tablas de madera me alerta de su presencia. Con pasos cortos y silenciosos me acerco a una esquina de la casa, donde antes estaba una estantería vieja que ahora descansa volcada en el suelo. Sorteo el candelabro que antes cogí de ese mismo mueble, ahora roto junto a varios libros y jarrones, y me detengo enfrente de un cuerpo que se mueve de arriba a abajo, respirando agitadamente.  
Algo dentro de mí me grita que me aleje cuando Remus gira su cabeza y me observa con una mirada animal. Los ojos color miel en los que me solía perder cuando estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro ahora me producen un sudor frío. 

Me producen… miedo..

Desearía no tenerlo, pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.  
Un miedo profundo ante aquello que no podemos controlar. Pero no quiero aceptarlo.  
Soy un Gryffindor. Tengo que demostrarle a mi familia que no soy como ellos.

— Remus, soy Sirius. Sé que puedes escucharme. Por favor… déjame estar a tu lado.

Sus ojos claros me miran con una pena infinita que me parte el alma en dos. Quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero quiero dejarle su propio espacio hasta que vuelva en sí completamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco mirándole desde la esquina de la habitación. Remus se retuerce, gruñe y araña el suelo, y yo no puedo hacer más que mirarle, como si pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro.  
Poco a poco, su cuerpo comienza a calmarse, como un juguete al que se le acaba la cuerda. Entonces reacciono y me acerco con cuidado hacia él, agachándome cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él como para apartarle el pelo de los ojos con una mano.  
Un suspiro que escapa de sus labios me confirma que se ha quedado profundamente dormido, agotado después de esta batalla contra la Luna.  
Con sumo cuidado, le levanto y le recuesto en el sofá. Me cuesta varios intentos, pero cuando lo consigo le cubro el cuerpo desnudo con mi túnica y me siento a su lado.  
El resto de la mañana lo paso acariciándole el pelo con pena y cariño mientras pienso en lo ocurrido durante esta noche.

He perdido la noción del tiempo cuando la trampilla se abre y Albus Dumbledore asoma la cabeza y entra en el cuarto. Él siempre ha preferido los “métodos tradicionales” al uso de herramientas mágicas como la aparición o los polvos flu. Es un mago curioso. Un buen hombre, pero uno muy curioso. Porque cuando me ve al lado de Remus no hace el mayor signo de sorpresa, sino que sonríe y se acerca para cogerle en brazos con una facilidad que envidio, pero que no sale de mi boca.

— Toma, para cuando despierte. Le vendrá bien — Con una mano sujeta un objeto rectangular, el cual cojo con duda. Al mirarlo, descubro que es una tableta de chocolate- Vámonos. ¿O acaso no querrás que se despierte aquí?— Señala con la cabeza a Remus, que duerme plácidamente entre sus brazos, recubiertos con una túnica con estrellas bordadas.  
La sonrisa del director me transmite confianza, y le sigo durante el camino de vuelta sumidos en un silencio tranquilo.

Cuando Remus despierta, me encargo de estar presente junto a James y Peter. Nos costó que Madam Pomfrey nos dejara entrar fuera de las horas de visita, pero la sonrisa de James y mi insistencia terminaron ganando. Le doy el chocolate a Remus y nos pasamos la mañana en la enfermería hablando de todo y de nada mientras Remus va entrando y saliendo de los brazos de Morfeo.

En uno de esos momentos efímeros donde mi amigo ha vencido al sueño, los tres acercamos nuestras sillas a la camilla del hombre lobo y, tras una sonrisa sibilina, repetimos la misma frase cuatro veces con una mano en el pecho.

“Juro solemnemente que seguiremos juntos para siempre.”


End file.
